When viewing a computer document, users typically only have the choice of switching between window sizes associate with a document. Typically, changing a window size changes a viewable area, but has no affect on the users perception of the document. Stated another way, when switching a window size, the content of the document is not reformatted to accommodate a changed view. The user perceives the same layout regardless of the window size.